These Tears I Cry
by Kideki 'Saiko' Clavis
Summary: Hey there. This is my first story on here. I'm horrible at summeries. Anyways. Shade's jelous sister has arrived home for the first time in 2 years. With her parents and older brother out, what is she to do? And how will she rid of the unwanted visitor?


**Hey, it's Blaze here. This is my very first posted Fanfiction. I've written more, but I'm gonna wait a little before putting them on. So look out for them~**

_**Shade:**_** Hey everybody, I'm ShadetheEchidna666, or Shade if ya want. Me and Blaze here are really great friends, so I wanted to help out. I roughly edited this story, so if there was anything in the first place, it'll most likely still be there, cause I'm practically blind.**

_**Me:**_** Shade, please just hush, these people may want to read.**

_**Shade: **_**Hehe, sorry everybody! And sorry if you aren't the sort of person who never really cries, cause I'm like that and I had tears in my eyes at the end of this. *sniff sniff***

_**Me: **_**Please enjoy everybody!**

* * *

Three birds chirped loudly to each other as Shade walked down the leaf covered path. Being winter, it was naturally cold, and the fact that the path was in a dense, dark forest, meant

the sun couldn't shine on her. She shivered and wrapped her arms around her. She usually isn't cold, but today was a day where she just couldn't seem to warm herself up. She turned

her head upwards, looking for the sun. There was no light, no warmth radiating down on her. She sighed, looked down at the ground and shivered. It was a really cold day today. Why

had she chosen to take a walk today, of all days, especially in the forest? Was it because of her brother's absence? Or maybe her sister's sudden arrival? She didn't really know the

reason to her departure, or the reason why she would even consider leaving her two younger siblings in the hands of her older sister. She turned her head suddenly, realizing what she

had done. She had to go back. There was no way she could do that to her family. Turning quickly, and nearly slipping on the wet grass, she lurched forward, running at her fastest speed

to reach home, four words running through her head. And those words were 'What have I done?'

"Don't worry your pretty little heads about anything dears. It'll all be over in a minute." The light blue furred echidna, known as Frost, assured the two younger echidnas in front of her.

Her long mane of orange brown hair flowed neatly around her. She was wearing a dark blue, almost black, t-shirt that was up to her elbows and a pair of olive green shorts. Her warm

blue pointy boots started at the brim of her shorts and had four light green buckles across them. She had blue eye shadow atop her dark orange, with a ring of green around them, eyes.

Every time she smiled, her eyes shone more green then they did orange. She glared at the youngest echidna, Flora.

"You! Where's the kitchen?" she growled, baring her teeth in an evil grin. Flora turned to her brother, Scorch.

"It's down the hall. You just keep going." Flora replied, turning back to Frost. Frost smiled, her eyes changing green.

"Perfect!" she whispered, and walked down the hall, her boot's high heels making clicking noises when they hit the wooden floor. Scorch sighed and turned to his younger sister.

"Are you okay, Flora?" He asked. She nodded. They snapped their heads right as they heard the front door open and then footsteps.

"Mum?" Flora cried.

"Dad?" Scorch called, his heart skipping a beat. They both smiled as the newcomer made their appearance.

"SHADE!" They cried in unison as they rushed up to the cold, gasping echidna.

"Where is she?" shade whispered, hugging her siblings for warmth. They hugged her back before turning in perfect sync and pointing to the hall in which the blue one had just left in.

Shade gulped in a deep breath and pushed her siblings aside gently. She sneaked through the hall, careful to not make a sound. As she neared the kitchen, she heard sounds of

footsteps on the cold tiled floor. She peeped her head around the door and saw her older sister, munching on what looked like a sandwich, sitting on the corner of the table, facing the

window. Shade growled slightly as she took a step into the room, pausing when her sister turned around. Her blue dreadlocks swayed and her light brown hair curled around her face.

"What wonderful timing. I hope you don't mind but I stole your tomatoes." She gleamed holding up the sandwich. Shade smiled warmly.

"Big deal. Why are you here? You better not have done anything Frost or I'll-"

"Or what, you'll send our parents on me? Oh please darling, I can take them on any day." Frost countered, feeling an overwhelming surge of anger wash over her. Shade snorted.

"I don't care what you think." She said and turned on her heel, feeling no need to start a war with her sister. Frost hopped off the table and followed her into the living room, the room in

which her other siblings sat, watching TV.

"Aren't they the sweetest things?"Frost gushed and walked up to them. "You two need to go to your rooms for a bit, please. I need to talk to Shade privately." She ordered, pointing up

the stairs. Scorch shook his head, causing his dreadlocks to sway violently.

He pushed himself off the couch, pulling Flora with him. Flora followed her brother but stopped abruptly and rushed up to Shade, her nose twitching.

"She's up to something…I just know it." She whispered, her voice filled with worry and concern. Shade was about to protest when Flora ran up the stairs, a huge smile on her face. Frost

watched her, admiring her movements.

"Strange girl." She whispered to herself, yanking her gaze away from the little one. The two girls turned their head as they heard the front door unlock. In stepped an old-ish looking

echidna and behind him, an older looking version of Flora. Frost was first to move. She ran up to the couple and smiled brightly.

"Mum, dad. Hi. I just wanna ask if I can have that position Shade gets when you die?" she asked. The female looked down.

"I'm sorry hon. but we just don't see enough goodness in you to give you the position." She said, pushing a dreadlock over her shoulder. Frost closed her eyes tightly as if in pain before

snapping them back open. Their father turned around and before Shade could react, Frost grappled their parents by their collars and stabbed them in the chest, using a knife hidden in

the pockets of her shorts. Shade gasped as Frost dropped their now limp parents effortlessly and ran out the still open door, laughing evilly as she did so. Shade ran over to her parents,

looking them over once before realizing they were gone. Slumping to the floor, she began to cry, for her parents, for the tomorrows that they will never share and for her younger siblings

who would be distraught when they found out. But hidden in her tears of sadness was the wanting of revenge. But the day was gone and the tears wouldn't cease. All she could do now

was cry.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Me: **_**...**

_**Shade: **_***sniff sniff* I'm crying again.**

_**Me: **_**...**

_**Shade: **_**Awww... hon, it's made you cry...**

_**Me: **_**... I'm so sorry for this... It's very emotional for me...**

_**Shade: **_**Oh yeah, and I'm just peachy (no pun intended). I'm not sad at all {insert sarcasm here}**

_**Me: **_**Sorry Shade, you're sad too...**

_**Shade: **_**Uh huh...**

_**Me: **_***sniff sniff* read and review...**


End file.
